1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication technology, more particularly, to a method and a mobile communication terminal of accessing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A public land mobile network is a network established and operated by the government or operators authorized by the government to provide the public with land mobile communication services. This network needs to be interconnected with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) so as to form a regional or nationwide communication network. When a subscriber roams, the subscriber's mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone, needs to re-access the network so as to obtain the information of the public land mobile network.
Currently, most of the mobile communication terminals, when being turned on, will search the registered public land mobile network (RPLMN) first, then select the equivalent home public land mobile network (EHPLMN) or the home public land mobile network (HPLMN). When a subscriber goes from a home location to a visited location, returns from a visited location to a home location, or goes from a visited location A to a visited location B, the mobile communication terminal can not determine whether it is located at the visited location or the home location or not at this point. According to the current network access technology, when the mobile communication terminal is in a roaming status and needs to re-access the network, the default choice is to continue to search the currently visited public land mobile network (VPLMN) or the MAIN. If the geographical location of the mobile communication terminal is not within the range of the currently visited location or home location, the mobile communication terminal will continue to search for the network coverage of the public land mobile network that does not match the current situation by default. As a result, a large amount of time is consumed and the network access efficiency is significantly reduced.